Noticed
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: It was something she noticed everytime he transformed.


****

**Title: Noticed****  
****Pairing: Loki x Mayura**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Matantei Loki Ragnarok even though I adore it so much, I do no justice to the brilliance of Kinoshita-sensei for coming up with such a lovely anime/manga.**  
**Summary: It was something she noticed everytime he transformed. **

**Note: Please just pretend this is when Loki either confesses everything to Mayura or Mayura finds out about him being a god then a confession. A little fic inspired by 4-koma in the manga. Please enjoy! **

* * *

It was four in the afternoon. There were no cases that needed to be solved or were there any new assassins Odin had sent to try and kill him. It was a nice quiet afternoon in the Enjaku detective agency.

"BORING!!!" a pink haired girl exclaimed, she was lying on one of the crimson sofa and waving her hands up for emphasis.

Loki raised an eyebrow at the childish gesture. Well, Mayura was back to normal after his confession of being a god and all that. It didn't take too long, only a month long of explaining and adjusting before Mayura was comfortable with Loki with both his chibi and kakusei form.

"Ne, Loki-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Could you turn to your other form?"

Well that was an unusual request. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"I just wanted to confirm something."

Loki again raised an eyebrow. _Confirm? Confirm what?_

"Well, I…"

"Please Loki-kun! I'm so bored and I just really want to see something." Mayura was now kneeling on the sofa with hands clasp together using the ultimate strategic assault of persuasion, the puppy dog pout.

Now the trickster god knew of these kinds of persuasion strategies and knew how to avoid them and fling them back as a counter attack. But seeing his pink haired self- appointed assistant do it…it was like he couldn't say no at all.

After all staying on Midgard instead of going back to the realm of the gods for just this single human being has to correspond to something right?

Loki sighed in defeat, a bit annoyed to being reduced to following some silly human before transforming into his kakusei form. A bit of pain rushed into his system before a bright glow of yellow light engulfed him, slightly concealing his transformation.

Mayura watched in awe as Loki grew taller, his eyes a turning into blue and his hair a blonde color.

Loki brushed his hair aside after transforming and stared at Mayura. "There, satisfied?"

Mayura grinned before laughing. Loki, shocked and confused, asked what was wrong.

"Just— just like a chicken!" she said while trying to control her laughter.

Loki now was thoroughly confused, him like a chicken? What was chicken-like with his form?

Seeing his confused face Mayura laughed even harder.

"Lo—Loki-kun…is—i…is like a chicken…when he transforms…" she gasped while clutching her sides.

Yup, he was definitely confused beyond reason.

"Chicken?"

Mayura nodded finally calming herself a bit, but a few giggles and chuckles escaped her. "Loki-kun is like a chicken because when he is in his child form, Loki-kun has a reddish brown hair but…" Mayura was unable to hold back another fit of laughter. It took a few minutes before she was able to breathe and continue her statement "Where was I?"

Loki looked at her with half-mooned eyes, annoyance and confusion showed in his eyes, "You were comparing me to a chicken" he replied with a bored voice, he had his head leaning on his hand, elbow propped on the large desk.

"Oh!" Mayura nodded "well I noticed that whenever Loki-kun returns to his other form, the older one, his hair changes. Just like a chicken. When they're still chicks they're yellow and bright but when they grow they're pale white."

Loki contemplated on Mayura's statement, in all honesty he never really noticed it. Why his hair was a different color every time he shifts from chibi to kakusei form and vice versa, after all it just seemed natural.

Mayura smiled proud of her observation, Loki on the other hand was a little embarrassed being compared to a chicken and yet at the same time he seemed amazed. He never really thought that he had any similarity to a chicken.

Mayura now at the front of the young god-detective's desk, bent in front of the currently reflective god. "but you know if Loki-kun is a chicken…" Loki looked at Mayura waiting for her to continue. "Loki-kun would be the cutest among all chickens!"

After that statement she leaned forward to kiss his nose before withdrawing back. A Cheshire grin on her face, crimson eyes glinting brightly.

Loki blushed a little, at least if she thought he was a chicken she thought he was the cutest among all the chickens. And whether it was an insult, a complement or both he accepted it freely. After all it was how Mayura was when it was a boring afternoon.

* * *

Well, how was it? My second try for a Matantei Loki Ragnarok fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it. It was something my plunnies couldn't ignore! Please review and tell me if you liked it( or if you didn't.)


End file.
